


一张43分试卷引发的

by xiaosinian



Category: The Game (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	

“Daddy，我数学得了个43分-。”Denny用勺子刮干净了最后一点冰淇淋送进嘴里，对Conrad说。  
“需要签名吗？”Conrad翻着手里的杂志，心不在焉地回道。  
“需要，但老师说，要Uncle Nicky给我签。”  
桌腿传来砰的一声巨响，Conrad揉着自己突然变换坐姿而被撞到的腿，杂志被他扔到了一边。Denny被敞开的页面上最新款的游戏广告吸引了注意力，Conrad见状一把合上了杂志，打了个响指示意Denny看着他。  
“为什么？”Conrad问，一脸惊慌像是得了个43分的是他自己。  
“她说你太不重视这件事了。Daddy，你会伪造Uncle Nicky的签名吧。”Denny耸了耸肩，不太理解他父亲的过激反应。  
他到底为什么会一时偷懒让Nicholas去参加Denny的家长会，Conrad在内心埋怨自己。Denny的那个恨不得把世界上最不负责任的家长的头衔送给他的女班主任当然会更喜欢Nicholas的态度。事实上从来都不是他太不放在心上，而是Nicholas太过于重视。他至今都记得当年Nicholas拿着他的成绩单时看他的表情，每当那个时候他就希望自己从来没出生过。  
他仔细地考虑了一下Denny关于伪造签名的意见，最终决定放弃，倒不是说他不能以假乱真，毕竟他很多次都借此蒙混过关。“乖乖地去找他签字吧，别打歪主意。”他对Denny说，和这将带来的后果比起来，他更不愿意欺骗Nicholas。  
“他会骂我吗？”Denny好奇地问。  
“不会，”Conrad肯定地回答，骂人从来不是Nicholas的风格，他不知道怎么和Denny解释那种经历，“他可能会让你怀疑自己，不要放在心上就好，你知道他爱你。”  
“我当然知道。”Denny回答。Conrad忽然对这样的话觉得有些嫉妒，他可是用了十几年才搞清楚这一点。

“Uncle Nicky，数学卷子要你签字。”  
Nicholas越过和他说话的Denny看了一眼坐在一旁的Conrad，有点疑惑地接过了卷子。Conrad已经做好随时把自己儿子从危机中解救出来的打算了，然后就听到了Denny很乖巧地说：“对不起Uncle Nicky，我让你失望了。”  
为什么自己当年就想不到这一招？Conrad瞪着Denny郁闷地想。但他不觉得Nicholas会就因为这而满意。他靠上了沙发背，准备欣赏Denny遭受自己当年的打击。  
Nicholas低头扫了一眼卷子，拿过笔签了名。他揉了揉Denny的头发，只是说了一句：“下次努力。”  
Denny拿回卷子，背着Nicholas冲着Conrad做了个鬼脸，留下Conrad一脸震惊地坐在那里。

他保持着震惊的状态直到上床，Nicholas没有要谈这件事的意思。他躺在床上不停地翻身，被子都被他折腾地一半拖在了地上。Nicholas没理他，伸手把被子拽了上来，继续翻阅着手里的文件。  
“所以就这样？”Conrad终于忍不住了，开口问道，“没有很失望，也没有怪我没教好他？”  
Nicholas终于瞥了他一眼，“他得了个43分，我对此已经很满意了，不应该吗，Connie？”  
Nicholas的嘲讽让他感受到了正常，他再熟悉不过地反驳着：“我只有数学得过个位数。”  
Nicholas笑着摇了摇头，一副无可奈何的样子。Conrad抓住了这个Nicholas少有的感情外露的机会，把手搭上了Nicholas的腰，一副得不到答案就不罢休的架势问：“所以，为什么Nicky，为什么和当年不一样了？”  
Nicholas抓着他的手想把他拽开，但没能成功，于是只能做出忽视他的样子，手中的资料越翻越慢，但还是到了最后一页。Conrad还在看着他，他从来不知道他弟弟能有这样的耐心。终于Nicholas叹了口气，把手里的东西放到了一边。  
“我想我当年对你太严苛了，”Nicholas说，承认这一点很难，他从不认错。但Conrad正在看着他，冰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着柔和的光芒，他不知道这又是为了什么，Conrad太敏感，会因为莫名的原因欢喜或者阴郁。他感到愧疚，如果他早一些意识到这一点，Conrad的人生或许会有不同，或许早就拥有了一个家庭过稳定的日子。他说了出来，带着遗憾的语气，“你本来可以有正常的生活的。”  
“你觉得我们的关系不正常？”Conrad皱起了眉。  
长久地萦绕在心头的愧疚感和那些疯狂的性爱带来的羞耻感同时爆发了，Nicholas尖刻地回应：“你觉得这是正常的？我从来没这么教过你。别把什么都怪在我身上。”  
他想结束这个话题，抬手关了灯，躺了下去。Conrad的手僵硬地收了回去，没再触碰他。

一笔新的生意搞得Nicholas焦头烂额，他连续几天早出晚归，和Conrad的交流几乎减少为零。直到有一天回家，他没有发现哪里不对，但他就是知道有什么事情发生了。然后Lisa告诉他Conrad在下午离开了，没说去哪儿也没说什么时候回来，就这么又一次不见了踪影。  
Nicholas坐在了沙发上，他的西装还没脱，但他不想动。蠢透了，他想，他怎么就会认为Conrad会真的长久地呆在他身边。这几年的生活已经让他快要忘记Conrad不定期失踪的习惯了，但他总该记得Denny的母亲去世把抚养权交给了Conrad的时候，在那时Conrad就被吓得险些落荒而逃。  
他早就该想到有一天Conrad会厌倦了这种生活去继续他自由放荡的人生，唯一和以前不同的是，这一次Conrad还甩给他一个不省心的孩子。  
他讨厌小孩子。Nicholas一边想着一边支撑着自己站起来，他得去看一眼Denny，他得确定这种事没对Denny造成太大的影响。

当Nicholas打开门的那一瞬间，Conrad觉得自己这一年来做的努力都是徒劳。  
有很多次他想要回来，他甚至都买好了机票，然后他就想起了Nicky用悔恨的语气说他本来可以有正常生活的。他从没想过Nicky会因此自责，他曾经用十几年来怀疑Nicky是否爱他，但就在那晚Conrad突然意识到，Nicky或许因为爱他而忍受本来厌恶着的荒唐关系。  
所以他不能回去，他的存在就是给Nicholas增添痛苦，一直以来都是这样。  
Conrad不擅长克制自己的情感，他从过往经历中学到的技巧就是时间和距离，他跑到地球的另一边，用几个月时间学会了不再想着Nicky入睡，他在酒店的房间里醒来，不再幻想着他的哥哥躺在他的身边，用一个早安吻开始他的一天。  
那即使当他还没离开时也没有发生过，Nicholas从来都是被动地承受他给的一切。  
在离开家快一年的时候，Conrad站在他在旅途中结识的新朋友家的庭院里，参加着他们的聚会，他看着那一家人为了晚上的烤肉做着准备，不时和过来搭讪的邻居闲聊。忽然间他想到，他可以过这样的生活，有一个温馨的小家庭，偶尔以弟弟的身份举行一个家庭聚会，他们的妻子在一旁聊天，不时叮嘱正跑来跑去的孩子注意安全。  
Conrad想他能忍受这个。然而当Nicholas打开门的一瞬间，他就知道那永远都不可能成为现实。Nicholas就是他戒不掉的毒瘾，让他深陷在欲望的泥潭里无法自拔。

他们在晚餐后坐在桌子的两端长久地保持着尴尬的沉默。终于还是Nicholas先开了口：“需要什么吗，Conrad？”  
“我不是，”Conrad反驳，愧疚攥住了他，他索取的已经太多了，“我不是来要东西的。”  
“Denny很好，我会照顾好他的。”Nicholas继续说。  
“我很抱歉把他扔给你，我不是……”他意识到所有的道歉在他做过的事面前都苍白无力，他不知道该怎样才能让Nicholas相信他不是为了这些回来的，他真正在意的只有一件事，“你还好吗？”  
“还不错。”Nicholas敷衍地回答。  
这不能再继续下去了，Conrad想，他得做点什么来弥补这一切，即使那不是他想要的，但如果Nicky会为此满意，他就可以忍受。  
“我想过了，Nicky，”他说，这很痛苦，但他得去尝试，“我会带着Denny搬出去，很抱歉打扰你这么久。我会做个好父亲，不会再让你担心了……我想通了，是时候安定下来过日子了。”  
他不敢仔细地看Nicholas的表情，他怕自己刚做出的承诺在下一秒就被打破，但事实就是，他坐在这里，想的都是Nicholas，他想亲吻他，拥抱他，留在他的身边每一晚相拥入眠。  
“随你的便，那是你的儿子。”Nicholas终于说道，起身上楼，结束了这场谈话。

Conrad走上楼梯，他睡不着。他越发清醒地意识到他将要做的事情有多困难，只是一个楼上楼下的距离，他已经觉得空虚。  
他不知道自己上楼能做什么，然后他看见了Nicholas卧室里的灯还在亮着。他敲了下门，推门走了进去，Nicholas从来不为他设锁，他不知道进去能说什么，但他就是想听Nicky再对他说点什么。  
房间里的烟味把Conrad呛了一下，他戒烟很久了。Nicholas正站在窗边背对着他，把烟按灭在了烟灰缸里。  
“我以为你不抽烟。”Conrad靠在门框上，说道。  
“我没让你进来。”Nicholas说，带着浓重的鼻音。  
“你感冒了？”Conrad问，想要走上前去。  
“滚出去，不管你的事。”Nicholas依然背对着他。  
有什么不太对，Conrad想着。他忽然间愣住了，“天啊，你哭了。”他说出了口，震惊和慌乱同时席卷了他。Nicholas没有否认，坐在了床上低着头不去看他，带着种放弃抵抗般的疲惫。  
Conrad小心翼翼地走了过去，跪在了Nicholas面前，双手搭上了Nicholas的膝盖。“怎么了，Nicky？”他轻声问道，他看到了Nicky发红的双眼，他从来没见过他哥哥这么脆弱的样子。没得到回答，他只能猜测着，“你不想让Denny走吗？”  
半晌的沉默后，Nicholas开口：“我讨厌小孩子。”  
如果不是这种情况下，Conrad会笑的，Nicholas总是那样口是心非。就在那一瞬间他明白了什么，放在Nicholas腿上的双手抓紧了，“Nicky，”他说，那双蓝眼睛带着压抑着的狂喜，“你想让我留下来吗？”  
Nicholas抬起头看了他一眼，保持着沉默。但这样的反应已经够了，Conrad不会放弃任何微弱的希望，“Nicky，只要你说想要我留下来，”他轻声说，轻得就像那希望是个气泡，即使是再大一点的声音就能把它摧毁，但他又在颤抖，他颤抖着握住了Nicholas的手，一半是乞求，一半是承诺，“只要一次，我就再也不会走了，只要一次，即使你以后后悔了，我也不会再离开了。Nicky……给我个答案Nicky，求你了……”  
Conrad跪在地上等待着，他抬着头，带着绝望的爱意的蓝眼睛眨也不眨。Nicholas没有说话，只是俯下身来吻住了他。  
Conrad想这就是答案了。  
end


End file.
